Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160121182033
Jó Reggelt (Witajcie), jestem Dobry Ziomek Teoria i wzorem Fuzjonka (znanego Youtubera) będę tworzył na tej wiki teorie spiskowe. Niewidze powodu żeby przedłużać, skoro wiecie czym będę się zajmował, więc zacznijmy od teorii #1 która brzmi: Ile tak naprawdę frakcji istnieje w Kraju? Zacznijmy od początku- Kraj w "uniwersum Mrs. Strange" (tak się to chyba nazywa) jest po prostu kontynentem umieszczonym w środku Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, na którym żyją różnorakie ludzkie i nie-ludzkie rasy. Są tutaj trzy frakcje, które w stosunku do siebie pałają co najmniej niechęcią- CreepyTown, HallenWest i Federacja. CZY ABY NAPEWNO? Nie będę się tutaj rozwijał co do czegoś co znajduje się w Niezbadanej Części, bo mam jeszcze za mało informacji (ale mogę się za to wziąć później). Chodzi mi o tą znaną. Otóż wszech i wobec wiadome jest że jest CreepyTown, HallenWest i Federacja, ale oprócz nich, ukryta może być jeszcze jedna- zwana Hanzą Północną. Informacje o Hanzie Północnej są opisane bardzo ubogo w porozrzucanych artykułach na tej wiki, wiadomo jednak trzy rzeczy: - jest frakcją umieszczoną w Kraju - jest zaawansowana technologicznie - walczyła z Federacją Jak wynika z artykułu Hammer Panzer autorstwa CreationKeepera (jeśli to nie jego to przepraszam) mamy tu do czynienia z potęgą militarną porównywalną do HallenWest. Przebadajmy kilka faktów: *'Po wojnie jaką wywołała Federacja'- tu jest wspomniany konflikt zbrojny z Federacją *'Hanza postanowiła przygotować się na uderzenie od strony gór i w razie potrzeby wspomagania piechoty w walce w górach'- Hanza Północna musi być umieszczona gdzieś na górskich terenach. * Pierwszy raz Hanza pokazała osiągi tego pojazdu Hammera na wyspiarskim poligonie na północy kraju.- tutaj mogą być trzy opcje: 1. Hanza jest umieszczona na północy Kraju. 2. Hanza jest umieszczona na północy Federacji ("kraj" z małej litery :)) albo 3. Hanza jest obecna zupełnie gdzieś indziej, ale walczyła z Federacją na północy. No dobrze, więc to są fakty. Teraz przyszedł czas na zadanie sobie ważnego pytania: Czemu nikt nie wspomina o Hanzie? Tutaj przyjmujemy dwa scenariusze: 1. Federacja w pewnym momencie podbijania Kraju natrafiła na Hanze (być może budując północny odcinek Linii Cere?) i ruszyła przeciwko nim do walki. Skończyło się podobnie jak z CreepyTown i HallenWest, porażką którą trzeba było zatuszować. Więc Federacja po prostu się wycofała i zataiła informacje o istnieniu tego państewka. 2. Federacja w pewnym momencie podbijania Kraju natrafiła na Hanze i ruszyła przeciwko nim do walki. Hanza została całkowicie zniszczona, podobnie jak historyczna Kartagina, Metropolia postanowiła że mają nie pozostawać nawet zgliszcza. Dlatego mało osób wie o Hanzie, nie ma o niej póki co mowy a Federacja korzysta z wynalezionych przez Hanze pojazdów (znowu odsyłam do Hammera). Sądze że 2 scenariusz jest bardzo prowadopodobny. Po pierwsze Federacja jest nieskończenie OP i są małe szanse że jakaś frakcja w Kraju stanęła z nią w szyranki. Po drugie nawet jeśli ktoś by ją pokonał, to Metropolia zawsze może zrzucić broń atomową (którą, jak wiemy z Inwazji, posiada) i wszystko wysadzić. To moja teoria i pozostaje nam jedynie czekać aż użytkownik CreationKeeper (o ile to on to wymyślił) zakończy swoje dzieło. Z tego co widziałem to jesteście bardzo zgraną społecznością i wątpie żeby jakiś użytkownik bezmyślnie dodał jakąś rzecz do "kanonu" a potem miał to w od!ycie hehe. Więc, to była moja pierwsza teoria spiskowa dotycząca tej wiki. Czy was zainteresowałem? Czy się ze mną zgadzacie? Czy macie propozycje na inne teorie?